The Dark Watcher
Overview }} __TOC__ Introductions New Contacts Contact Introduced By *Gaussian Information Mysterious Man in Black Many rumors swirl around the Dark Watcher. Some claim that he's a federal agent who learned too much and went renegade. Others say he's an immortal being who walks the treacherous path between worlds under his own power. Still others say that he is not a human being at all. Whatever the truth, he has appeared time and again to help the heroes of Earth fend off enemies ranging from the Rikti to the Rularuu. Normally, he disappears after his job is done, but for reasons unknown he has stayed with Vanguard since the group's inception, acting as Lady Grey's loyal advisor. Initial Contact I really respect and appreciate the effort you've put into this. I'm the Watcher. You're . I know what you can do. You know I'll help you do it. Let's get started. Below Level Requirement Store * Inspirations * Level 50 Technology Single Origin Enhancements * Level 50 Magic Single Origin Enhancements * Level 50 Science Single Enhancements * Level 50 Mutation Single Origin Enhancements * Level 50 Natural Single Origin Enhancements The Dark Watcher sells all Enhancements at 200% of their base cost. Story Arc The Horror of War Souvenir: A book titled 'The Truth' Many people died over the contents of this book. The well-written volume lays out in comprehensive detail the terrible truth of the Rikti War and its origins as the merciless machinations of none other than Nemesis, the so-called 'Prussian Prince of Automatons'. The author chose not to use her name with good reason. Of the many people named in the book who were instrumental in uncovering the truth, you're one of the few who are still alive. Whenever you hold it, you recall the adventure you remember as: The Horror of War It all began with an important mission from The Dark Watcher. A general of the Nemesis Army wished to defect and claimed to have important information. You went to the agreed meeting spot to find General Sherman of the Nemesis Army about to be executed for treason by his former comrades. The allegations General Sherman shared with you were more explosive than you could have imagined: he claimed that the Rikti War had been started on purpose by Nemesis! And what's more, he knew where you could find the proof: the Nemesis Army's Shadow Shard base! The portals at Vanguard's disposal aren't powerful enough to reach the Shadow Shard, and even if they were modified, Longbow could block the transmission using Portal Corp's more powerful equipment. So instead of fighting against Longbow, the Dark Watcher suggested you try to talk them into helping. But when you arrived at their hidden base in the War Zone, they were being over-run by the Nemesis Army! You joined up with Captian W.M Dietrich to link up with Lt. Sefu Tendaji and clear out the attackers. But triumph turned to tragedy when you found Lt. Tendaji's body, slain by the Nemesis Army. Captain Dietrich's mask of icy cool shattered when she saw the body of her friend, then reformed into a righteous anger. She promised all the support you needed to get to the Shadow Shard, as long as you brought retribution down on Nemesis and the Nemesis Army. The portal in the Vanguard base was ready in record time, and you found yourself hurled into the strange reality known as the Shadow Shard. While there, you did more than just get the proof you were looking for, you found working Imposter Automatons of the Freedom Phalanx that had been used in the attacks on the Rikti! With all the evidence you needed now in your possession, it was time to get the truth out about the real origin of the Rikti War. The truth spread quickly. Vanguard and Freedom Corps both used all of their power and media savvy to tell the truth to every corner of the globe. The Nemesis Army began to strike back, desperate to keep the truth hidden. One of the most hotly contested battlegrounds was the Rogue Isles, where the brave reporters of WSPDR were under attack by Nemesis forces trying to shut them down. You went in to help them so that even the people of the Rogue Isles could know the truth. The truth had powerful effects. There were reports of massive in-fighting and purges among the Rikti Restructuralists, and the group-mind near-suicidal depression among Vanguard's Traditionalist allies was only fought back with help from Earth's psychics. One of the most important effects was the desertion of General Bu'Dekka, a high-ranking war leader fresh from the Rikti Homeworld. With support from Captain W.M. Dietrich and Longbow, you helped Bu'Dekka and her troops escape the wrath of Hro'Dtohz. During the battle, General Bu'Dekka revealed a terrible threat: Hro'Dtohz was determined to keep the truth from reaching the Rikti Homeworld, and was planning to destroy the Earth in order to keep the truth buried! In order to get the troops he would need, Hro'Dtohz would have to radically widen the conduit between Earth and the Rikti Homeworld, endangering both planets to keep the truth of the war hidden. There was only one place he could do that: the Portal Cavern beneath the Rikti Saucer. Joined by some old friends along the way, you descended into the depths once more to confront Hro'Dtohz, destroy the portal stabilizers, or both. Yet there was another twist to play out, as Nemesis attacked during the battle! His plans in ruins, Nemesis had a terrifying back-up strategy: to implant a copy of his consciousness into the Rikti mental network, taking them over entirely! As the Nemesis Army and the Rikti Military fought, you battled to complete one of your objectives to deny victory to all of your foes! In the end, you carried the day. Hro'Dtohz is still out there, as is Nemesis, but neither of them accomplished their goals. At least one world now knows the true role of Nemesis in instigating the Rikti War, and maybe one day both will know the truth. For now, it is enough that, though the battles will continue, Earth will survive. And this day, it owes that survival to you. The Horror of War Part: One Briefing Let's cut to the chase, . This is big. An officer of the Nemesis Army has contacted us. He says he wants to defect. He also said that he wanted to talk to you specifically. Knowing Nemesis, this could be a trap, but it's too good an opportunity to pass up. I want you to bring the defector in. The defector's name is Captain Sherman. He wants out, and that's very interesting. The Nemesis Army rarely has any defectors, so it's almost too unlikely to be a trap. In either case, I doubt they'll be willing to let him go easily. Get Sherman to safety, then we may be able to find out more. Enemies Notable NPCs * Captain Sherman (Nemesis Traitor, Defector) * Fake Nemesis x3 (Boss) (One guarding Captain Sherman) Debriefing (Mission Failed) Captain Sherman's fate was unfortunate, but his last words confirmed a suspicion I've had. The first time I visited the Rikti Homeworld, they were a peaceful people. When I learned about the invasion I couldn't believe until I saw it myself. Any people can be manipulated, and Nemesis is a master of it. In retrospect, it's obvious, but we still need to convince others, and find the proof. Debriefing (Mission Successful) Captain Sherman has confirmed a suspicion I've had. The first time I visited the Rikti Homeworld, they were a peaceful people. When I learned about the invasion I couldn't believe until I saw it myself. Any people can be manipulated, and Nemesis is a master of it. In retrospect, it's obvious, but we still need to convince others, and find the proof. The Horror of War Part: Two Briefing Before we can act on Captain Sherman's information, we need a clear corridor. I've re-opened talks with Longbow. We need their help to boost our portal's signal if we're going to investigate that Nemesis Army base in the Shadow Shard. They're willing to meet with one of us to hear what we have to say, and I'd like you to be the one to talk to them. I know you probably don't have a great relationship with Captain Dietrich, but at least she knows you're one of our best. Lt. Sefu Tendaji should be there, too. He's been friendly to us in the past. He might be able to help win her over to our side. Enemies Notable NPCs * Fake Nemesis (Boss) (Guarding Captain Dietrich) * Captain W.M. Dietrich (Longbow, Hero) Debriefing I'm sorry to hear about Lt. Tendaji, but we have to concentrate on what we can do right now. Captain Dietrich was true to her word and Portal Corp has sent over scientists and technicians. Our base portal will be ready for you soon. Then we'll get the proof we need. The Horror of War Part: Three Briefing Those Portal Coporation technicians work fast. The portal is ready to send you into the Shadow Shard. It's time to learn if Captain Sherman was telling the truth. I recommend bringing some allies along. This one could get difficult. There may be more than one way to find the information you're looking for, so keep your eyes open. All you will need is one solid piece of proof or evidence, but get more if you can find it. Of course, with all that the Nemesis Army has done recently, you may want to take your time. That's fine. Just don't imperil the mission. Enemies Notable NPCs * Warhulk (Boss) * Fake Nemesis (Boss) * Manticore Automaton (Freedom Phalanx, Hero) * Positron Automaton (Freedom Phalanx, Positron) Debriefing I wouldn't have hoped for this much, but I'll take it. We'll talk to our Traditionalist allies and get all the corroborating evidence. And then we're going to get the truth out. The Horror of War Part: Four Briefing We're getting the truth about the Rikti War out any way possible. Incandescent is using every resource of the Herald Division and Dietrich has taken it to the Longbow brass. They're disseminating it all over the city and the country through Freedom Corps. The Nemesis Army is attempting to suppress the information, by any means necessary. One place where they may succeed is in the Rogue Isles. It's tough enough to get any information out through the layers of Arachnos control, but now there's a wave of Nemesis attacks on news agencies and reporters. The people of the Rogue Isles deserve to know the truth and I want you to help make sure they learn it. You're going to the WSPDR building. The Nemesis Army has cut the main power, but WSPDR has set up 4 back-up generators. You've got to make sure that at least 1 generator survives. We have a few people on the scene to help you, but Arachnos has mobilized against what they see as a Nemesis Army invasion, so it's going to get difficult. Your objectives are to protect at least 1 generator, rescue Amanda Vines, WSPDR's star reporter, and take out the leader of the Arachnos forces. That should give WSPDR enough time and power to transmit. It might be a good idea to have allies along on this one. Just my advice. Enemies Notable NPCs * Amanda Vines (NPC, Hostage) * Silver Mantis (Arachnos, Archvillain) Debriefing (Mission Failed) It's unfortunate that the Nemesis Army was able to suppress WSPDR's transmission, but there are many in the Rogue Isles who know the truth. We'll have to rely on the underground and word-of-mouth to get it out to the average citizen, but you can be sure the elites of Arachnos will know. It's a start, at least. Debriefing (Mission Successful) I hate to feel like I'm helping Recluse, but it's important that as many people know the truth about Nemesis' involvement in starting the Rikti War as possible. You did excellent work under difficult conditions. But it's not over yet. The Horror of War Part: Five Briefing We knew that this news would have an impact on the Rikti, but we didn't realize how much of an impact. Our allies in the Traditionalist faction are nearly suicidal. We have psychics riding their mental network trying to keep them calm. We're getting reports of violent purges among the Restructurists, however. A lot of them were humans who bought the Rikti story that they were attacked first. But the most surprising news has come out of the Rikti from their homeworld military. One of their generals has decided that she can no longer pursue this war, and has contacted us about sanctuary for her and her troops. The Rikti military won't take a desertion like this well. We're going to need someone of your prowess to make sure this happens. The General is named Bu'Dekka. She's fresh from the Rikti homeworld, and high up in their chain of command. If she and her troops are willing to give up the fight because they found out the truth about the war, it tells us a lot about the state of things both here and on the Rikti homeworld. Your goal is to meet up with General Bu'Dekka and attempt to aid in her defection. She carries with her crucial information regarding the Rikti homeworld. We need that information. I dare say it is more important than the General herself. The Rikti will surely send troops after her in an attempt to stop her. Good luck. Enemies Notable NPCs * General Bu'Dekka (Rikti Chief Soldier, Pet) * Homeworld Chief Soldier (Rikti Chief Soldier, Boss) * Pursuit Soldier Jya'Zon (Rikti Chief Soldier, Boss) * Pursuit Priest Zhi'Pyo (Rikti Priest, Boss) * The Executioner (Rikti Chief Soldier, Boss) }} Request: Assistance! General Bu'Dekka: Counter-Attack Initiation: Imminent. :If lost: General Bu'Dekka: Visuals Lost: ! :When re-found: General Bu'Dekka: Gratitude Directed: .}} Debriefing Bu'Dekka and her troops are being debriefed and cared for in a hidden location. The information they brought is vitally important, and coincides with energy readings we've been getting from the cavern beneath the Rikti ship. We believe that Hro'Dtohz is about to open and expand the conduit between our world and the Rikti Homeworld to bring through vast numbers of troops. And we're going to have to stop him. The Horror of War Part: Final Briefing It's time to save the world, . Hro'Dtohz is going to bring over the entire Rikti military from the Homeworld and he has to be stopped. Portal Corp thinks they can jam him for a while, but we need someone who'd been in that portal chamber beneath the ship to lead the strike. I'm putting this in your hands. I'd recommend a team, but if you want to go alone, I'll trust your judgment. The fate of the world is in your hands. We'll be launching a major assault once you're inside, but that's just a distraction to help you get in. Once you're in the main cavern, there are two things you're going to need to do: Defeat Hro'Dtohz himself. Tis will cause him to medi-vac back to the Homeworld and from what Bu'Dekka tells us he'll be busy just trying to keep the rest of the Rikti from discovering the truth about the War to come back and bother us. Disrupt the Homeworld portal itself, that will make a massive transit too dangerous, also ending the threat for now. If another major threat were to appear, it could throw the Rikti into confusion, causing them to lock the Homeworld down for a time. ! :Not when I'm on the cusp of a victory you can barely even conceive! :With my role revealed, it's time to activate my secondary plan. :You see, I'm going to upload a copy of my superior intellect into the Rikti's mental network. :Soon I shall be distributed across 2 billion minds. :An immortal will with innumerable legions for a body! :You may now applaud my audacity... :But I cannot let you stop me!}} Enemies Notable NPCs * Nik'lux (Rikti Priest, Boss) * Faultline (Vanguard Shield, Henchman) * Psi-Scout Lk'Onik (Rikti Chief Mentalist, Boss) * Fusionette (Vanguard Shield, Henchman) * Lord of War: Hro'Dtohz (Rikti, Archvillain) * Nemesis (Nemesis, Archvillain) Debriefing The series of events that occured in that cavern have set off a firestorm among the Rikti. The eventual end-point may be a long way off, but already we're hearing rumors that Hro'Dtohz is fighting to suppress the truth both on the Homeworld and among his troops on Earth. He's weakened, his life-line to the Homeworld is unstable, and his confidence has taken a beating. But from what we know, he still has enough political clout, troops, and supplies to carry on fighting for some time. If he decides to do so, the Vanguard will be here to fight him and his army. We've been given another chance to protect our world, and it's all because of you. Thank you, . Oh, and one more thing: any time you're ready, you can talk to Lady Grey. I hear she may have a Task Force for you. See Also * Rikti War Zone Character History The Dark Watcher was a famous hero from the Golden age. He was one of the co-founders of The Freedom Phalanx which was founded on July 4, 1932. He has an awesome control of teleportation and even a limited ability to project force fields. He is frequently regarded as costumed in dark clothing. Web of Arachnos Devon Wilcox was 14 when he was contacted by the Tibetan monks at the Order of the Four Winds. He naturally had the ability, at that age, to turn himself and those touching him invisible at will, project force fields around himself, and teleport himself and others to destinations of his choosing. It is possible he is of Mutation origin, but that is never elaborated, as he has always had these abilities. At the age of fourteen, he is contacted by Pa Soong, and travels to Tibet for a year to train with the monks, where he gains the power to manifest the fears of his enemies before them by intoning the phrase "Om Mani Padme Hung." On returning from Tibet, he is the first costumed hero to join Statesman as The Dark Watcher. He helps defeat the army of Nemesis on "Brass Monday" with the rest of the Freedom Phalanx by teleporting the enemy robots into a huge steel wall. His original costume was a long coat, a duster hat, a ski mask, and goggles. The Freedom Phalanx According to the City of Heroes novel The Freedom Phalanx, The Dark Watcher vanished in 1954. (p. 108) Top Cow Comic Issue #19: The Dark Watcher tells Lady Grey that he spent decades lost in nightmarish dimensions full of magic and monsters. He reveals to the Freedom Phalanx that he has returned and warns them that a war is coming and tells them to step aside when the time comes. Dark Watcher